mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Hemmingway
Christina Hemmingway (June 18th, 1988) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia. She was admitted to Hannah Witt Hospital in 2010. Not much is known about her. She never has any visitors. It's unknown if her family is still alive or not. She often gets her words confused, and mixes them up with terrible word association. The only thing that is known for certain about her is that her name is Christina Hemmingway. She often loses her train of thought quite easily. She seems to understand when people ask her questions, but gets confused when she's talking. She often has her head in the clouds, and doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Her favorite thing is to just sit and talk to people. She also has some memory issues, as she doesn't remember her parents, only her own name. Nobody is even sure who had her admitted to Hannah Witt. She does however seem well versed on pop culture. She likes pretty things, and loves art. She fingerpaints in her free time. After the murders were over, she was eventually released from Hannah Witt. She then wonders for a bit. But she still winds up returning to Hannah Witt from time to time. Nobody is quite sure sky. =Quotes= "Hmm... yes. Much too long. I would like to go on... what is it called? Station? Nation? France? Paris? Hmm.. ohh dear I forgot." "Hmm... does it? Should it? Hmm. Rose Astrid. I don't know. Why don't you ask her? Hmm... yes. That sounds good. I would like some pudding." "Oh yes, i think she is here. Hmm.... I think she might be... under our rose? grows? Hmm.. I forget. Maybe it was tall. Or small. I forget!" "Hmmm... I think it was the eighteen of June. It was a monday. Or was it a Tuesday? It might have been a wednesday. Or even thursday. I don't know... hmm now that I think about it I think it was a friday. Or Saturday. No. It was a sunday." "No. And that makes me... plaid? checkered? Hmmm... I forget what it makes me now. Maybe it makes me forgetful." "She is... how do they say in french? Saint Mannequin? Saint Clothes? New Orleans Saints? Pittsburgh Steelers? Oh Dear, I forgot." " Oh yes, lot's of times!" - on if she forgets to take her medicine "Hmm... I think he's what they call an Ant Violinist. Or is it a butterfly flutist? Or a fruitfly that plays the cello? Hmm... maybe it was a bumblebee that eats Jello." "Yes, he does. I think he is the Violin. Or the Guitar. Or the Cool Car. Soap Bar?" "Like I told the other Elevator... or was it Stairs? Bears? Anyway. I don't think so." "Hmm... I'm thinking they brain squashed her. Or is it train washed? Train squash? I forget! Or at least they tried to! Oh yes." "I don't know. Maybe they used... what are they called? Wavers? Waffles? Pancakes? I'm not sure. But they didn't do it to me! NOPE!" "Oh no! Not at all. i like having new people here. There's not place like... what was it now? Chicago? Hmm... that doesn't sound right. Atlanta? Portland? Iceland? Fire? Oh dear." " Not really. But it's as close as... bottle be? hmm... that doesn't sound right." "Hmm... I don't think so. She's recently been reading... what was it? God of the Stings? Bees of the French Fries? No... that's not it. Oh well." "Hmm... it's possible! I mean you know what they say? Many Rings is mission impossible.... or was it Finger Things is kissable... Oh dear." "Hmmm isn't that a... what are they called? Ohh... I forget. Oh dear. Was it Zooey Deschanel Axe Sim Bowl? Or her sister... Emily Deschanel Hammer Super Bowl? Or... Emily Dickinson Screwdriver Orange Cup?" "Hmmm... Gemma and I. She's a nurse. She's very pretty. That's what else it reminds me of!" "They aren't as pretty!" - on other nurses other than Gemma Addison "Oh she's very pretty too! Hmm... I'm not sure which one is prettier! OH dear." - on Rachel Kearnes "Hmm... has she? No I don't believe she's talked about astronomy. Or was it gastronomy? Or gas prices? Or... gas pumps? Or high heel pumps... hmmm... I'm very confused." "Hmm they look similar sometimes. But you also have... what are those twins called? Nocturnal? Noctowl? Hoothoot? Hooters? Oh no... it slipped my mind." "Hmm... I don't know! That's odd. Isn't it?" - On why she forgets what she's saying "Oh, Team Rocket? I didn't know they were in town. Or was It Team Magma? why do they always have those... Zoo Bats? Or was it Zoo Rats? Oh dear..." "Hmmm... September Roads? What about October Roads? Hmm... I wonder!" "Very much! I especially like Pokemon Slack and Tight. Or was it Jack and Bite? Jack and Jill?" "I haven't gotten to play it yet! But I saw WETA had something on their site about it... or was it Gita? Rita? Margurita? That sounds good right about now." "Oh yes! They do. They also eat... hmmm what is it called? Shoot? Boot? Shoe? Glue? Oh dear... I hope they don't eat glue! Or a clue... hmmm..." "I forget. Hmm... oh dear. Was it Peek at you? Charm And Her? Wiggle and Tough? Maybe it was Moo Who. Or Snoring Axe. Oh dear... it's hard to keep track." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0